Passive Me, Agressive You
by Red like Roses
Summary: The 100th day of the year 2013 held the 100th Birthday of the Princess of Vampires. In a world where she can pick and choose whoever she wants as her mate, an unsuspecting, loyal girl in the shape of Miss Bella Swan manages to catch her eye. Unknown to the human, the Princess has always been known to get what she wants, whatever the means.


**Hello, and welcome to my humble story. I'm pretty new to story writing, apart from my other fangasm. If you're here because of 'Wait For Me (WFM)' then sorry for the disappearance, anyone new here, I welcome you warmly.**

**I plan on letting this story take itself, I don't have a solid route or plot planned as of yet so none of us know where this thing is headed. I just had the idea one day and couldn't get it off my mind, so here we are.**

**Disclaimer is I own nothing to do with 'The Twilight Saga' Characters and anything else remotely similar to the franchise strictly belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her team. **

**I did not get any inspiration for this story from any others that I have read, any similarities I apologise for and promise they were not intentional. **

**The start may be slow progressing; depending on how in-depth I decide to go and whatnot, but the story is definitely a girlxgirl or femslash story. If this is something you are uncomfortable with or may take offence from then I strongly recommend you leave this story now. And never come back to.**

**Those wondering about WFM, I honestly don't know when the next update will be, I know I'm a horrible person saying I'd update soon, but I just haven't had enough time. Been getting into roller-skating. I want to continue it one day though.**

**Rated T now, will most likely get to M pretty quickly if reference is taken from WFM.**

**Apart from that, please enjoy!**

* * *

'They'll get through; they'll get you

In the place that you fear it the most

In the corner, where it's warmer

In the face that you wish was a ghost'

Punching In A Dream. The Naked and Famous

* * *

**Passive Me, Aggressive You**

On the last day of the year 2012, the whole world was faced with an uprising. A brutal, unforgiving uprising from an entity that no one knew anything about, and that no one knew how to repel. They didn't know how to defend themselves against them, let alone survive when the world leaders disappeared merely hours after the first news report.

A weak "Stay inside and lock your doors." Was hardly enough to keep them away.

At first, no one knew what was happening, how could they? It was meant to be the night of celebration, the passing of one year into the next. A parting farewell before the start of something new. No one expected it to come in the form of their own species, ceaselessly massacring thousands of their own, all in one night.

If anyone were to stop and think back on it, they would realize how well planned it all was. 2012 was dubbed 'The End of The World' to many, whether it coming from tribes like the Aztecs or scientific calculations, something disastrously bad was predicted to happen. Yet no one took the theories and beliefs seriously enough to notice the threat was just under their noses. Dressed in their own clothes.

They called them Vampires.

These 'Vampires' were not what people expected from them, after old storybooks depicted the creatures as things that could turn into bats and only appear at night, which could also be destroyed by a single sun shaft, the human race had never been more devastated.

Because the vampires that everyone had come to expect were so much weaker, so much more childish than the ones they faced. These vampires were much more deadly, and they definitely did not hide from the sun.

The first attack was recorded at 12:03am on January the 1st 2013, London, England. It was the first of a vast amount of barbaric killings the night everyone had been gathered, celebrating the New Year as the fireworks had exploded in the dark sky off the London Eye. The police were soon flooded with calls of deaths and sightings of humans with blood dripping from their mouths. Soon enough though, the calls became too overwhelming for the force, and the royals had been swiftly taken underground to be protected.

The outbreaks happened at the same time all over the world, no matter if at 12 in the morning or 12 at night, hundreds, then thousands of people were reported dead with huge gashes and holes ripped into their necks. It didn't take long for people to realize it was not merely a mafia group. The world was dealing with a much more serious crisis. They were facing extinction.

By the time the sun was rising over the streets of London, hundreds of thousands were laying dead and cold, unattended. Their bodies paler than they had ever been in their whole lives, their cheeks hollow, their eyes glazed, with bones protruding in places that didn't seem natural.

But of course no one had time to look at those who had already fallen. The wise ones tried to hide, whether that being in their homes or shelters constructed for natural disasters, they were never seen again. Whether they are dead or alive today, no one knows, and no one apart from their immediate family cares. Survival of the fittest never seemed a more appealing motto.

Only days after the New Year, TV broadcasting came to a halt, followed soon after with signal for calls and Internet connection. Everyone was left with no clue what to do, they couldn't call for help, they couldn't ring to see if their family was okay. They were left vulnerable.

The supposed last thing ever shown on broadcasting was a hack, TV's and radios that hadn't been used for weeks suddenly came to life to show a face as deathly pale as a ghost, with eyes as red as the blood that dripped down his pale lips. He called himself the new King, and how no more humans were to be killed as long as they did as he said. His voice was sickly sweet, gleefully smiling as he licked some blood off his upper lip. It was at that moment that human survivors realized what they were truly dealing with. Monsters.

In the TV broadcast, the man had declared that he and his brothers and daughter were to be considered the new royals. The only royals, they were the world's new leaders. The response from the world was a mix between wanting to stand against them, and to hide. Those who repelled were swiftly taken care of, screams and moans of pain resounding all day and night as those wanting the vampires dead were in turn eliminated themselves. Soon enough everyone learnt to remains indoors.

Since the initial Uprising of the vampires, human population has decreased severely. Most of the military, along with any source of authority had either been destroyed or just disappeared. No one knew the exact amount of human survivors, for no one dared wander outside unless within the strict curfew hours to gather food.

The world has lost communication with itself.

Weeks molded into months, slowly the human race started to adapt to their new, restricted lifestyle. Those who couldn't learn to adapt died, those who rebelled were killed. Families thinned, populations of towns were slashed. Soon huge groups of people, whether that being friends or mere strangers, started to live together. To them, numbers meant strength and security. They'd move as a unit into larger areas, grocery shops, and schools, anywhere that they had easier access to food, anywhere where they felt safe.

As time went on, those who hadn't moved into the grouped buildings either started to commit suicide, or closed in on themselves. Those who did not have anyone to talk to, with no way of communicating with anyone apart from themselves in their bathroom mirrors, were the ones who lost hope first. They knew no one was coming for them, they weren't even worth saving, so why should they bother trying to remain optimistic? Their pitiful cries would be heard by the patrolling vampires nearly every night, for that seemed the time the humans felt most vulnerable.

Those who lived in the groups, who still had hope, tried to distract themselves by trying to carry on with their lives as naturally as possible. Those who hid in schools taught the younger ones during day hours, whilst those who hid together in cabins further out trained one another their survival instincts. They all knew that they didn't stand a chance against the vampires, yet no one said anything.

Then on the 100th day of the year 2013, those who had their televisions still plugged in or their radios tuned, would have been witness to the 2nd ever broadcast from the Royals.

The same male face had crackled onto the screens, his face a mask of seriousness, yet if anyone had looked hard enough, the pupils of his red eyes gave way to a mischievous sparkle. Those who had seen it had felt the unnerving shudder run down their spines, then the goose bumps immediately rising on their arms. The man, people learnt that his name was Aro from his last broadcast, stepped back and revealed a grand oval room, speaking in a far too cheery tune. His arms had swept around left and right; he was introducing his brothers for the first time, Marcus and Caius.

Aro had then jumped up to the camera and turned it slightly, the view shifting from his two brothers and onto a girl, sitting in a very extravagant throne. He had called her his daughter, the Princess. Aro claimed that April the 10th was an incredibly important day for everyone, vampire a human alike. For that day was the Princess's Birthday, her 100th Birthday.

The humans who had been watching were not very understanding by this point, with a few shutting their TV's off in fits of anger with the vampires happiness for their suffering.

Those who remained watching were the ones to learn that the Princess's 100th Birthday meant that she could finally claim a mate of her own. And that for the first time since the Uprising, Vampires were allowed inside the human shelters, to take any girl they thought fit the Princess's criteria in her search for her mate.

* * *

THE RULES

In the name of the Kings and Princess of the Vampires, these rules have been established for the humans under long debate between the vampire ranks. Any breach of these rules shall result in instant execution and/or draining. Altering of these rules shall result with the same punishment.

General

. All humans shall remain inside and under surveillance, apart from non-curfew hours.

. Those who wish to vacate their homes or relocate must consult the current Vampire(s) on scout.

. Humans are not allowed to live with any more than twenty others at one given time.

Outside and Food Gathering

. Outside activity apart from food gathering is strictly prohibited.

. After immediate leaving of shelter, a strict one-hour lease is permitted; humans must be back in their shelters before the time has elapsed. Meaning one hour of food gathering per person per day.

. Food gathering hours are between 6am and 10am from Monday-Thursday.

. Friday gathering hours are from 6am and 10am, then 3pm and 5pm.

. Food gathering is not permitted on Saturday or Sunday.

Vampire Scouting

. Up to five Vampires are allowed within one squared mile to scout at any given time for comfort to humans. If a Vampire is in distress or requires assistance, additional vampires are permitted to enter the radius.

. Vampires are to stay a minimum of ten feet away from any human at all times, excluding problematic circumstances, in which the distance is permitted to be breached.

. Vampires are to report of any problematic circumstances and all terminations.

. Upon seeing a human breach rules without consultation of a present vampire, termination is permitted.

. Unnecessary termination is prohibited.

Shelter Breaching (New)

. Vampires may only breach shelters in non-gathering hours, where all human residents are present. During this time the ten foot restriction is permitted to be breached, depending on size of shelter.

. Vampires are expected to meet no resistance when a breach of shelter is in process.

. If a human deems adequate by the Vampire for the Princess, that human is permitted to be taken from the shelter.

. Breaching is prohibited on Saturday and Sunday from 12:00am Saturday to 12:00am Monday.

. Any harm of the possible mate of the Princess shall result in termination of the Vampire who inflicted the injury.

. No contact between the possible mate and Vampires is permitted as long as the human is willing. Any unnecessary contact with the human shall result in termination of the Vampire initiating the contact

Princess's Specifics (New)

By the dictation of the Princess of Vampires, the following specifics are to be sought after when scouting for the Princess's mate.

. The human must be female

. She must have a slim stature

. Hair must be a shade of brunette

. Must be within 18 and 30 years of age

* * *

Stepping away from the Notice board in the middle of the town park in Forks, Washington, A girl fitting all the criteria for the Princess scoffed. Shaking her head, the girl mumbled a bitter afterthought to herself, but just loud enough for the surrounding scouts to catch wind of the insulting words. She pulled the hood of her thick jacket harder over her head, she had adapted to the cold in what seemed like years ago now, having to gather the food for the huge 'family' nearly everyday had toughened the girl up. Ideally, she would have gone out without the jacket, but her Dad had insisted, not only to keep her warm, 'More pockets means more food' he had gruffed out. However, now she was glad she had listened.

Though she didn't show it, Bella Swan was terrified.

She could feel the Vampires' gazes on the back of her head. She knew they were there, on top of her shelter as they were often found. It had the best view of the whole town after all. She had seen one of the Vampires herself, a small girl with straight blonde hair, attach the piece of paper onto the notice board, so she knew the update with the details about the Princess was new.

She knew Jacob should have done the gathering today.

As soon as she had stepped outside of the High School building that was now classed her home, she had felt the blood red gazes all over her body, assessing her. And now she knew why.

All she could think was 'Thank God it's Saturday' as she walked briskly further away from the High School, from the 3 sets of piercing eyes, and towards the nearest stocked supermarket.

The blonde Vampire that had attached the notice update turn to face her comrades, an unnervingly gleeful smile splitting her otherwise morbid features. The two other Vampires, both men, almost jumped back from the unexpected show of emotion. Yet as soon as the grin had appeared on the Vampire's face, it was gone and replaced by her expected, customary glare.

"The Princess will be most pleased."

* * *

**What do you think? Looks promising, or a complete dive?**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

**I just wanted to get the back story out of the way with this chapter, even though its still pretty brief, just so that there was no confusion in the future chapters with readers running around, clueless.**

**Future chapters will definitely be longer, I just didn't want to get into the good stuff with this chapter, didn't feel right. I'll try getting the next one up as soon as possible. For real this time.**

**Just incase it escaped anyone. The vampires have basically taken over the world, yeah? Good**

**I wonder who the Princess is? Duh…**


End file.
